


제목 미정

by nyeong



Series: 수상한 옆집언니/병아리 의대생 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong





	제목 미정

선서를 잊어버리는 날 까지 항상 유의해야 하는 것이 있다. 생명을 구하기 위해서는 그것이 멎어가는 것을 먼저 견뎌내야 한다는 것. 어떤 물리적 자극에도 돌아오지 못한 환자를 처음 마주하던 날 같은 것들도. 갓 인턴을 시작한 앙겔라로서는 최선을 다 했고 흠 잡을데 없는 조치였지만 이따금 베개맡을 불편하게 만드는 기억들. 

앙겔라는 그 순간을 지켜봤던 날 밤의 불면을 아멜리에게 이야기하지 않았다. 아마 아멜리도 그러했을 것이고, 두 사람 모두 서로를 지키기 위한 비밀 몇 가지 쯤은 싸안고 있으리란 짐작을 하며 오늘 밤은 좋은 꿈을 꾸기를 바랐다. 시름을 더하면 더했지 나눈다고 덜어질 짐은 아니다. 그에 대해 어림해 볼 뿐 묻는 일은 없었으니 불만을 가질 일도 없었다. 왜 말하지 않았느냐고 따질 만큼 많이 알지 못했으니. 인턴 1년차 앙겔라 치글러는 대체로 굳셌지만 몇가지 예외는 늘 존재했다. 친한 동기들이나 존경하는 교수, 첫 사망 환자, 사랑하는 사람. 

가끔 꿈을 꾸면 환하게 불이 켜져 정신없는 응급실에 서 있었고, 막 실려 들어오는 중환자를 맞이한다. 알아보기 힘들 정도로 피에 젖은 얼굴은 잘 아는 면면들이었고, 그 중 가장 마주하고 싶지 않은 것은 말하지 않아도 빤했다. 그런 꿈은 항상 정해진 대로 끝이 난 다음 하루의 시작부터 엉망이 되어 실수를 연발하고 결국은 말수가 아주 많이 적어지는 날이 된다. 아멜리는 어느정도 현실에 기반하여 끔찍하기만 한 근심이 앙겔라를 주기적으로 괴롭힌다는 건 모를 것이다. 앙겔라 치글러가 의도한 바다. 눈에 띄게 수척해 보이는 얼굴을 차마 모른 척 할 수 없어 무슨 일이 있었느냐 묻고, 아무 일 없다는 대답을 하는 구태의연한 질답 한 번이면 되는. 아멜리가 시작부터 미안하게 여겼던 게 바로 그런 것이다. 

교과서와 기증된 시신을 벗어난 후로 앙겔라는 왜 이따금 아멜리가 말을 잃는지 이해하게 됐다. 그런 날은 필시 무슨 일을 겪었다는 뜻이다. 오늘 이런 일이 있었어, 하고 가볍게 푸념하지 못할 것을. 앙겔라는 굳이 그 입을 열게끔 하지 않았다. 비어버린 동공과 반짝이는 유리체 같은 건 이 세상의 것이 아님을 섬뜩하게 되새겼다. 그런 기억을 떠올리면 세상에 영혼이 정말로 존재한다고 생각할 수 밖에 없었다. 그런 이유다. 언제든 이 사람이 그렇게 눕게 될 수 있다고 확증받는 기분이 들었다. 그래서 그런 꿈을 꾸는 것이다. 

미리 이야기 했으면 아멜리는 어떻게 했을까. 학비를 지원받고 입사 내정을 받을때도 아멜리는 결국엔 앙겔라의 선택에 이의를 제기하지 않았다. 힘들지만 어떻게든 받아들이려고 했고. 그게 잘 됐는지 어떤지 앙겔라는 모른다. 한가지 확실한 건, 이번에야말로 아멜리가 결정을 내렸다는 것 뿐이다. 정말로 못 돌아올수 있다는 말에 대체 뭐라고 대답해야 했나. 그렇게 극단적으로 말해야 하는거냐고 앙겔라는 피곤한 눈을 부릅떠 쏘아붙였다. 그러고 나서는 뒤늦게 내려앉는 가슴을 붙잡는 것이다. 그 말이 사실일 테니까. 앙겔라는 그날 거실에서 했던 대화를 낱낱이 기억했다. 아멜리는 한참 밋밋한 표정으로 바닥을 보고 있다가, 

“무슨 말을 해도 너한테 덜 잔인하지는 않을거야.” 

했다. 그것도 여지 없는 사실일테니, 앙겔라는 할 말이 없어졌다. 정해진 일을 통보받기만 하면 되는 상황에 화가 치밀었지만 할 수 있는게 있었나. 그래서 아멜리는, 이렇게 되었으니 우리는 이만하면 많이 견뎠다고, 너는 정말 많이 노력했다고 에둘러 헤어짐을 고했다. 그리고 앙겔라는 이마를 감싸고 서서 내가 기다리든 말든 뭐가 달라지느냐 물었다. 기다린다고 반드시 오는것도 아니고, 안 기다린다고 못 오는것도 아니니 내 마음 아니냐고. 아멜리는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 할 말은 그게 다였다는듯이. 그가 꼭 이럴 줄 알았다는듯이. 뭐라고 말이나 해보라는 애원에도 달리 꺼내놓을 변명이 없었다. 그렇게 폭탄을 하나 터뜨려놓고 간 뒤로 얼굴 한 번 보지 못했다. 내일 출근이야 어찌됐든 눈물만 나고, 밥도 제대로 먹지 못하고 내 면허 취소되면 다 당신 탓이라며 안에 누가 있는지 없는지도 모를 대문 앞에 서서 주절대는게 다였다. 가끔 기분 낼 때나 마시던 술에 취해 남의 집 문을 두드렸던 날 처럼. 

그러다 잠시 정신을 잃었다 깨어나듯 낯설어진 제 삶을 돌아보면 갑작스레 차갑게 가라앉게 되는 것이다. 아멜리와 정말 헤어진다고 해도, 수련의 과정을 마친 다음 이미 내정된 자리에 저가 앉게 된다고 해도, 마음먹지 않으면 볼 일이 없는 곳으로 가면 그만이다. 현장 요원과 연구원으로 따로 떨어져 서로를 모른척 하면 될 일이고, 그러다 어느날 사망자 명단에서 그의 이름을 보게 되더라도… 

앙겔라는 고작 세 걸음 떨어진 옆집 현관문을 모른척 하며 이사라도 가야겠다는 생각을 했고, 가운 주머니에 쑤셔박아놨던 아멜리의 머리핀을 발견하곤 한참을 울었다. 그런 날이 오기는 할지. 그와 하는 연애는 대부분 힘들고 마음을 깎는 것 같았다. 그러나 차분한 목소리로 이제 오냐고 반겨주던 사람이 특별한 기억을 남겨주기도 했음을 떠올리면 황홀한 것이다. 아무리 생각을 해 봐도 그 한줌짜리 추억을 부여잡고 곁에 붙어있는 건 너무 소모적인 게 아닌가. 이성 아래 견고하게 세운 결론을 흔드는 건 언제나 사소한 것들이었다. 언제 거기 들어갔는지도 모를 머리핀, 험한 잠버릇 때문에 가끔 침대 밑으로 떨어져 놀라서 눈을 뜨는 일, 며칠이나 늦게 챙겨준 생일날 선물해준 자질구레한 것들, 집으로 가는 계단, 매끈한 차가 세워진 주차장.

눈이 퉁퉁 붓도록 눈물을 짠 그 날 저녁 앙겔라는 또다시 옆집 현관을 두드렸다. 내가 다른 건 다 잊겠는데 제일 힘든게 뭐게요, 아무것도 안 해도 자꾸 생각나는거. 있잖아요, 왜 사람은 거기에 이렇게 연연할 수 밖에 없는거예요? 언니도 처음에 그랬어요? 

같이 가지 않았던 곳엘 가도 기억이 나지 않느냐고. 나만 그런 건 아닐텐데 어떻게 지내고 있냐고. 문 너머는 여전히 고요했다. 거기에 익숙해진다는 게 서러워서 앙겔라는 집으로 돌아가버렸다. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


불꺼진 거실 옆. 침실에는 환하게 불이 들어와 있었다. 엔진이 꺼지고도 한참 운전석에 앉아 어둑한 현관을 들여다보던 아멜리는 천천히 차에서 내려 그 안으로 걸어들어갔다. 고작 벽 하나를 두고 없는 척 하는게 이제와서는 더 기만적인 것 같아서 집이라도 옮겨야 할까 싶었다. 며칠 뒤면 한참 떠나 있을텐데, 그때 가서 거길 정리할 사람이 저가 될지 청소부가 될 지 알수가 없으니. 어디까지가 기만이고 배려인지도 사실 알 수 없었다. 

언제고 함께 할 것 처럼 같이 보낸 시간을 손바닥 뒤집듯 없던 셈 치자는 말을 꺼낸 입장에서는 소금기로 축축한 목소릴 해서 문에다 대고 말을 걸며 매달려있는 앙겔라를 그저 마주치지 않는게 상책이었다. 눈 앞에서 다시 그런 말을 꺼낼 수 있을지 확실치 않기 때문이었다. 이런 이별을 겪을때는 어떻게 해야하는지 누군가 경험있는 사람에게 묻기라도 하고 싶었다. 원망이든 기다리겠단 말이든 듣기만 하며 녹음기처럼 안 된다고 해야하는건지.

묵혀둔 비밀 중에는 크고 작은 상처만 있는 게 아니다. 적진 복판에 끌려들어가 벌써 몇 번이나 스스로를 죽일 뻔 했다. 거기까지는 정말로 감히 털어놓을 엄두가 나지 않았는데, 하물며 지금은. 중요한 시기였다. 희생이 간절하다. 제 발로 죽을 자리로 걸어들어가겠다고 나선 건 아니었지만 그런 말을 한다고 해서 덜 괴로운 것도 아닌데. 이해는 얻을 수 있겠지. 새파란 학생 시절부터 비슷한 마음을 먹었을터다. 아멜리가 보고싶지 않았던 건 그걸 받아들이는 앙겔라였다. 그가 받아 마땅한 것은 작전 중 전사라는 소식이나 기다리는 게 아니라 뭔가 다른 것이어야 했고, 적어도 안녕이라고 이야기하는 건 살아있는 아멜리여야 했다. 

조용히 소리죽여 계단을 올라간 아멜리는 저를 향해 버티고 선 그림자를 피해 눈을 내리깔았다. 다 나간 전등 밑에서도 또렷하게 알아볼 수 있는 머리카락과, 이젠 더 나올것도 없다는 듯 메마른 눈과, 악다문 입술. 이럴 때가 되기는 했지. 차 시동이 걸리고 꺼지는 소리만 들으며 기다린 것 처럼 앙겔라는 운동화를 구겨신고 있었고, 그마저도 짝짝이였다. 

그런 꼴로 뛰쳐나와 순서도 모르고 기침같은 마른 흐느낌부터 먼저 쏟아낸다. 허억, 하고 밀려나온 깊은 날숨, 가마가 보일 정도로 푹 수그린 고개, 그런 걸 가만 보기에는 마음이 그렇게 강하지를 못했나. 아니면 애초에 무슨 마음을 먹든 이 앞에 와서는 젖은 종이가 되는건가.

“들어가. 시간 늦었다.”

계절은 복도까지 축축하게 만들었다. 벽을 짚고 서서 숨을 몇 번이나 집어삼키는 그의 곁을 지나 아멜리는 제 집 안으로 몸을 밀어넣었지만, 반대편 문고리를 덥석 붙드는 손 보다는 한발짝 늦어버렸다. 벌써 간 줄 알았어요. 

“나랑 무슨 얘기라도 하고 가야할 거 아니에요.”

“그래, 얘기해.”

“내가 아니라 아멜리 기야르 당신이 해야 할 거 아냐. 나더러 어쩌라고요? 통보해놓고 집에 처박히면 그래, 그러자 할 줄 알았냐고.”

“기다리든 말든 네 마음이고, 그런다고 내가 돌아올 수 있을지 어떨지랑은 아무 상관 없지. 그럼 기다리지 말았으면 좋겠어.”

“...내 생각 하긴 한 거죠?”

닫히려는 문을 꼭 붙잡아 당겨놓곤 입은 안 떨어지고, 눈꺼풀은 무겁고. 가만히 쳐다보는 시선이 또 채찍질 같기도 하고. 언젠가 저를 뜯어 말리겠다고 찾아와 한참 입도 벙긋 못 했던 아멜리가 생각난다. 그게 이런 기분이었나, 할 말은 정해놓고 하지는 못한다는 게. 분노와 울음때문에 버들버들 떨리는 손으로 붙든 문은 언제든 쉽게 당겨 열거나 닫을 수 있었다. 그러지 못했을 뿐이다. 그냥, 그냥 어차피 아픈 말을 들을테니 그 전에 손이나 잡아줬으면 좋겠다고, 앙겔라는 어깨를 그러모았다.

아멜리는 고개 들어, 죄 지었니 하고 손잡이를 조금 세게 당겼다. 밤은 이미 깊었고, 피곤했고, 준비한 것 처럼 툭 터지는 울음이 기다리고 있다. 아멜리는 어차피 뻔할 말이나 해서 눈물을 더 쥐어짜는 대신 얼른 집에 들어가고 싶었다. 콧등이 시큰했다. 눈을 들어 저 머리꼭지를 쳐다볼 수도 없었다. 네 생각 하긴 했냐고? 네 생각만 해서 이러는거지. 이제는 뭐라고 해야하지? 나는 죽으면 그만이지만 너는 아니라고? 기다리던 사람이 돌아오지 않는 것과 보낸 사람이 오지 않는 건 아주 다르다고?

어차피 이런 말씨름을 오래 잇기는 힘들었다. 높고 거친 울음 참는 소리와 간곡히 설득하는 말을 막아주기에 아파트 복도는 그리 든든한 곳이 아니다. 바로 맞은 편 주민의 인내심이 끝에 다다르기 전 앙겔라는 완전히 닫히려는 문 틈에 손을 끼워넣었다. 그냥 뭐라도 말해줘요. 거짓말이라도 하라고요. 문짝에 이마를 박고 거의 애원을 하는 앙겔라를 더이상 내버려 두기엔 끌어안고 싶은 충동을 참기가 힘들었다. 그래서 아멜리는 거의 밀어붙이다싶이 그를 옆집 현관 안으로 얼른 들여보냈다. 여기서 지면 이러는 의미도 없다. 그러면 정말 끝이다. 끝이야. 집 안에서 닫힌 문을 두드린다. 아멜리는 몸을 그 위로 기대어 앙겔라의 힘이 다 빠지기를 기다렸다. 얼굴이 안 보이니 한결 낫다는 생각이나 하면서. 

무슨 약속을 하고 싶지는 않다. 거짓말을 더 하고싶지 않았을 뿐이다. 아멜리는 나뭇결이 다 일어난 문 위를 쓰다듬으며 뺨을 붙여 눌렀다. 울지 말고, 잘 지내라는 말은 안 하겠지만 못 지내지도 말고. 

“내가 할 수 있는건 말 한마디 뿐인데, 그래도 해볼게. 만약에 내가 다시 네 옆집으로 돌아오게 된다면. 그러면 그 때 다시 보자.” 

앙겔라에게 필요했던 건 그런 말이 아니었을지 모른다. 아마 아니었을 것이다. 거짓말이라도 온다는 말이 듣고 싶었을거고, 돌아올 이유를 만들기를 바랐을 거다. 하지만 무슨 이유를 들어도 아멜리가 할 수 없는건 거짓말이다. 

앙겔라는 곧 조용해졌다. 문 앞을 떠나 제 집으로 들어가고 나서도, 몇 시간 뒤 다시 밖으로 나설 때 까지도 소음 같은 건 들리지도 않았다. 우는 소리가 들리지 않는건 다행이지만 그렇다고 얹힌걸 털어낼 정도는 아니다. 붕 떠오르는 수송기에 앉은 아멜리는 이제와서는 후회도 못 하고 눈을 꾹 감기만 했다. 바이저의 턱 끈을 다시 조인 다음 벨트를 단단히 고정한다. 누구에게랄것 없이 구멍이 하나 났을 것이다. 그 틈으로 쥐새끼같은 게 들락거릴 거고. 그리고 그건 정말로 눈에 띄는 광경이겠지. 기체가 크게 선회한다. 통신 상태를 체크하는 팀원들의 목소리를 가만히 들으며 그는 턱 옆에 달랑거리는 마이크를 조금 더 가까이 붙였다. 

  
  
  


* 

  
  


“편지는 잘 전해 받았다고 합니다.”

“…네, 감사합니다.”

앙겔라는 가방 끈을 한 번 꼭 쥐었다 놓고 곧 가볍게 목례하며 돌아섰다. 같은 반구에 있긴 한건지 모르겠다. 멀리 떠나있는 사람은 대충 여기가 몇 시 쯤이며 뭘 하고 있을지도 알 수 있으리라. 앙겔라는 서류 몇 장을 인사과에 제출하고 나오며 어수선한 복도를 따라 걸었다. 신원조사가 끝나면 적성검사, 3차 면접까지 통과되면 그때는 정식으로 요원 신분증을 목에 걸 수 있다. 그 전에 아멜리가 돌아왔으면 좋겠는데. 학위를 딸 때 까지는 걱정하는 일은 일어나지 않을 것이다. 그럼 그도 조금은 마음을 놓을 시간을 벌 수 있지 않을까. 

앙겔라는 목에 건 임시 출입증을 벗어 손에 쥐었다. 집에 작은 산처럼 쌓인 편지를 더 부칠까도 생각했지만 역시 그만 두는게 좋을 것 같았다. 보고싶은 걸 못 이겨 결국 빈 옆집에 몰래 기어들어가 그가 남기고 간 것들을 하나하나 꺼내보았고, 거기엔 함께 찍은 사진이나 다른 자질구레한 추억들이 고스란히 남아있었다. 정말 냉정하기도 하지, 적어도 사진 한 장은 가져가도 괜찮을텐데. 탓해봐야 듣지도 못하고. 정말 남김없이 다 털어내고 정을 떼 버리려는 건지, 그래서 앙겔라는 몇 줄 적지도 못한 엽서를 다 써놓고 며칠을 고민했다. 그냥 어느날 충동적으로 찾아와 어디의 누구에게 가는 건데, 여기에다 맡기면 되느냐 묻고 나니 어느새 제 손을 떠나버린 편지가 제 할 일을 제대로 마쳤기를 바라는 수 밖에. 

그러다 초소에 출입증을 반납하려다 머뭇대며 물은 말에 생각 외로 좋은 답을 돌려받은 것이다. 그건 아직 잘 살아있다는 뜻일테지. 같이 보낸 사진을 고르는덴 시간을 얼마 쓰지도 않았다. 늘 민둥한 표정을 한 그가 그런 바보같은 얼굴을 하는 일은 잘 없었기도 했고. 

정식으로 조사를 받는다고는 쓰지 않았다. 괜히 마음을 어지럽히려 써 보낸 것도 아니고. 그저 나는 그럭저럭 지내고 있다는 말을 하고 싶었다. 가끔씩 발이 걸려 넘어지면 혼자 베갯머릴 축축하게 만들기도 했고 심하게 혼나는 날도 있었다. 기다림은 다른 날들과 별 다를바 없기도 했으며 동시에 잠 못드는 밤을 줄세우기도 했다. 그나마 말 한마디는 남기고 갔으니 그거라도 가지고 버텨보는 것이다. 만약에 내가 다시 네 옆집으로 돌아오게 된다면. 그 말에 보내는 믿음 절반, 설령 빈 말이 되더라도 해 달라는대로 뭐라도 이야기 해 줬으니 그걸로 됐다는 마음 또 절반. 

6호 아가씨를 요즘 통 못 보네, 어디 간다고 얘기 안 하던가요? 앙겔라는 같은 층 주민들의 잡담에 쉬이 끼어들지 못하고 어색하게 웃었다. 글쎄요, 저도 아는 게 없어서. 그럴때는 배에 난 주먹만 한 구멍으로 바람이 숭숭 들고 나는걸 볼 수 있을 것 같기도 했다. 둘이 친하게 지내는 것 같더니, 하는 말에는 억지로라도 웃을 수 없어 집으로 들어갈 수 밖에 없었다.

이야기하지는 않았지만, 그에게도 남은 가족들이 있겠지. 장례식을 준비하게 된다면 그들에게 정중한 제복을 입은 요원들이 다녀간 이후일 것이다. 그럼 거기에 앙겔라의 자리도 마련되어 있으려나. 그런 생각을 하는건 무슨 도움이 되어서가 아니라 근심은 불현듯 찾아오기 때문이다. 그가 남기고 갔던 말 처럼 앙겔라는 잘 지내지도, 그렇게 잘 못 지내지도 않고 먹고 잤으며 병원으로 출근했다. 해야 하는 일이 있었으니까. 하지만 안 울지는 못했다. 그것까지 탓하지는 않으리라. 

전날 늦게 잠든데다 병원과 정 반대에 있는 기지를 왔다갔다 하느라 유독 피곤했다. 휴게실에 옹기종기 보여 피곤한 눈을 비비며 커피를 나누고 있는 동기들 사이에 파묻혀 이제야 좀 엉덩이를 붙이고 앉으려는데, 아까 속보 나온 걸 봤냐는 질문에 앙겔라는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 

“나 두 시간 자고 왕복 세시간 거리 다녀오는 길이거든.”

“여기 하루에 세시간 이상 자는 사람이 어디있다고. 아무튼 못 봤다는 거네?”

“오면서 잤어.”

“뭐 믿거나 말거나긴 한데, 유럽 연합군이 거의 전선 수복했다더라.”

네가 만난다는 사람 군인이라며, 어쩌면 거기 가 있을지도 모르잖아. 

앙겔라는 옆에 앉은 누구의 손에 들린 컵을 빼앗아 한 입에 털어넣었다. 양잿물 같은 커피가 헛구역질을 일으켰지만 그는 눈까지 꾹 감고 혓바닥을 밀어올렸다. 그럼 곧 돌아온다는 뜻일까? 정말로 아멜리가 그 지역에 가 있는걸까? 정신이 번쩍 들 정도로 쓴 걸 마시고 나서 그는 자리에서 일어났다. 사물함에 아무렇게나 처박은 태블릿을 쥐고 복도를 종종걸음으로 걸으며 자느라 보지 못한 뉴스를 샅샅이 뒤져 보았다. ‘속보’를 검색어로 걸어 쏟아지는 텍스트와 사진을 재빠르게 훑다가 불타는 숲을 찍은 사진을 마지막으로 손이 멈춘다. 

정부에 속한 군인은 아니니 이렇게 쉽게 뉴스에서 찾아 볼 수 있는 사람도 아닐 것이다. 앙겔라는 어디에서도 아멜리의 흔적을 찾지 못한다는 걸 그래도 위안거리 삼았다. 죽었으면 적어도 그렇다는 말 한마디는 들을 수 있었겠지. 어디가 부러지고 깨졌어도 잘 살아 있는거겠지. 그런게 사람을 얼마나 비참하게 만드는 지 아는 입장은 되어보지는 못했으나 매일매일 그런 위로를 건네야 한다. 창백하게 질린 얼굴로 돌아온 앙겔라에게 동기들은 구태여 말을 붙이지 않았다. 

  
  


*

  
  
  


한 달. 아니, 한 달 하고 이주였나. 아니면 삼 주. 아멜리는 곧 오늘이 며칠인지 금방 떠올리기 힘들어졌다. 기상 알람을 듣고 일어나면 몇 월 며칠, 무슨 요일입니다, 하는 안내 음성이 일러주었고 중요한 일정은 앞으로 며칠 후, 같은 모호한 것으로 기억하긴 했지만 대부분 효과가 있긴 했다. 집을 떠난지 얼마나 오래됐는지 새삼 생각하는 건 좋을것 하나 없는 일이니까. 

아멜리는 대부분 혼자 행동했다. 허허벌판에 뚝 떨어져 며칠을 꼬박 기어서 움직일 때도 있었고 뱀이며 살을 뜯는 벌레들이 득실거리는 수풀에 처박혀 있기도 했다. 그러다 해가 뜨면 잠깐 눈을 붙였고 이슬을 맞으며 다시 몸을 일으켰다. 문제는 밤이었다. 운 좋게 달빛이 구름에 가리는 날은 멀리 이동할 수 있다. 그림자가 숨겨주는 것을 믿고 천천히 사방을 경계하며 자리를 잡으면 쌍안경이나 스코프에 눈을 대고 엎드려 있는데, 딴 길로 새는 생각을 막기란 졸음을 참는 것 만큼 힘을 잡아먹었다. 

몸이 기억하는 것을 굳이 머리로 다시 떠올릴 필요는 없다. 총총히 밝은 별이 뜬 하늘을 보면 영원히 이렇게 어두울 것만 같아 시간을 한 번 확인하게 되고, 그러면 지금쯤 그 애가 있는 곳은 몇 시쯤 되었겠구나, 하는 생각이 들었다. 사실 그것만이 아니더라도 그를 생각할 거리는 차고 넘쳤다. 일부러 사진 같은 건 가지고 오지 않았다. 마음이 약해져 살아 나올 수 있는 자리에서도 그러지 못할까봐. 그러니 새파랗게 머리를 깎은 신병이 쭈뼛대며 엽서 한 장을 내밀때는 미처 저에게 온 것이라는 생각을 못해 그냥 그 생각에만 잠겨 있었다. 손바닥만 한 종이에 덕지덕지 붙은 소인. 알만하다는 눈을 징그럽게 뜬 누군가의 어깨를 한 대 세게 친 아멜리는 가만히 꼿꼿한 필체를 내려다 보았다. 

주에 한 번, 본국에서 날아오는 편지를 기다리는 게 기지의 가장 큰 행사 중 하나다. 제각기 두툼해진 봉투를 소중히 품에 안고 막사로 향하는 걸음들은 그보다 가벼울 수 없었다. 대부분 신병들이다. 아멜리보다 오래됐거나 그 비슷한 연차들은 동결건조 식량이나 몇 번 건드리다 흩어졌다. 저런 기다림들, 애타는 마음들, 다 한번씩은 겪어봤다. 길고 잦은 부재를 견뎌내어 결혼한 사람도 있었고, 떠난 사람도 있고, 떠나보낸 사람도 있다. 하지만 같이 출근하겠다는 사람은 손에 꼽겠지. 아멜리는 속으로 그런 생각을 하며 픽 웃었다. 망아지 같은 게. 명예의 전당에라도 오를 셈인가, 그러면 누가 잘했다고 상 주는 것도 아닌데. 

글씨 몇 자 본다고 눈물부터 나는걸로 이미 충분하다. 벌써부터 눈을 날카롭게 빛내는 치들에게 놀림이라도 받으면 당연히 영영 이 순간을 망칠테니 아멜리는 남은 음식을 대충 식판에 털어넣고 일어났다. 

편지는 간결했다. 그럭저럭 잘 지내고 있으며 당신 생각이 나면 편지를 썼지만 다 부치지는 못하고 이것 하나만 보낸다고, 나중에 내 옆에서 그걸 다 읽고 감상을 발표하라는 문장을 쓰며 좀 웃었겠지. 아멜리는 엽서 마지막에 적힌 글씨 위를 쓱 문질렀다. 요즘 세상에 굳이 종이에 펜으로 쓴 편지를 써 보내야 할 만큼 멀리에, 위험한 곳에 있는거겠죠. 내 생각은 안전한 곳에서, 이 엽서를 볼 때만 해요. 그러지 못할지 그러지 않을지는 모르겠지만. 이만 쓸게요, 안녕. 

손에 쥐고 조물락댄 엽서에는 클립으로 고정한 사진 한 장이 붙어있었다. 언젠가 드물게 술에 취한 저와 굳이 그 때 들이댔던 카메라 앞에서 뭐가 그렇게 재밌다고 얼굴까지 빨개진 앙겔라가 찍힌. 취하면 녹는 얼음 넘버 원과 넘버 투, 라고 적힌게 우스워 아멜리는 코를 훌쩍였다. 

속이 상한다. 답장을 기대하고 쓰지는 않았으리라. 주둔지 밖으로는 쓰레기 하나까지 꼼꼼하게 검열을 마쳐야만 나갈 수 있다. 힘들고 지친 대원들이 집으로 보내는 애타는 편지에 무슨 말이라도 한 줄 적어 보낸다면. 마음까지 틀어막을 수 없기 때문에 그렇다. 아멜리는 귀퉁이가 조금 닳은 사진을 한참 들여다보다가 거칠거칠한 베갯잇 속에 밀어넣었다. 적어도 곧 집에 갈 수 있을지도 모른다는 말은 해 주고 싶었는데. 

아멜리는 동틀무렵 다음 작전지역으로 떠났다. 그리고 애초에 집을 떠나온 이유였던 적군의 재정 담당자를 사로잡아 돌아오는 병력에 합류해 귀향의 꿈에 조금은 부풀었고, 방탄조끼 밑에 단단히 숨긴 엽서를 꺼내보려 자리에 멈춰섰다. 조용히 분대의 퇴각을 노려보던 저격수에게는 아주 손쉬운 사냥감이었다. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


수송 헬기는 늘 그렇듯 재빠르게 움직였다. 들것에 단단히 고정되어 회피기동중인 기체의 거친 움직임에도 필요한 조치를 다 받을 수 있었고, 중간 거점에서 급유를 하는 동안 아멜리는 의식을 회복했다. 되돌아오는 감각 사이로 느껴지는 통증. 날아가버린 귀는 여기서 더 어떻게 손 써볼 수 없었다. 구멍난 전력을 메우러 지원군이 오고 있다는 말에도 아멜리는 그다지 편해지지 않았다. 

누가 앉히면 앉고, 눕히면 누우며 기지로 돌아온 그에게 가끔씩 앙겔라의 소식이 들렸다. 일개 민간인의 이야기가 도는 곳인가? 목에 임시 출입증을 걸고 까맣게 죽은 낯으로 인사과를 들락거린다더라. 학비 지원 프로그램 지원자래. 갑자기 북적거리는 기지의 분위기 속에서 뭔가 눈치라도 챘는지 사람들의 어깨에 붙은 견장을 뚫어져라 쳐다보더라는 말에 아멜리는 새로 돋기 시작하는 귓바퀴가 곧 떨어질 것 처럼 욱신거려 진통제 투여 버튼을 연거푸 찍어 눌렀다. 내 옷에 붙어있던 마크를 기억하는구나. 

“죽더라도 침대에서 죽으면 되겠어?”

“......”

“제복 다려놨으니 약식으로 보고 올리고 집에 가봐.”

“사상자가 몇이나 됩니까?”

“자네가 알 것 없네.”

소대장은 두꺼운 손으로 빳빳하게 다림질한 제복을 침대 허리에 걸쳐 올렸다. 울퉁불퉁한 화상 자국. 팔꿈치까지 걷은 소매 밑으로 금속 장신구가 달랑거렸다. 땅에 구르고 피에 젖어도 괜찮은 소재로 된 팔찌와 거기에 묶은 마음 하나. 

그에게도 집에서 기다릴 피붙이들과 평생의 짝이 있다. 이번엔 뭐라고 하고 나오셨습니까, 그는 죽음에서 간신히 돌아온 부하의 가죽이 다 벗겨져 연약한 물음에 코웃음쳤다. 

“늘 똑같지. 기다리지 말아라. 그럴때 마다 뭐라고 대답하는 지 아나?”

“모르겠습니다.”

“지붕이 말썽이니 돌아와서 고쳐놔라, 애들 졸업식이나 수업 참관일에는 맞춰봐라. 그렇게 되기까지 나만큼이나 전쟁을 치렀겠지. 내가 안 말려봤을 것 같나?”

“...안 그럴 순 없으셨겠죠.”

“알면 옷 입고, 어깨 펴고, 집에서 기다린 사람이 울기 전까지는 절대 먼저 울지 말고. 내가 그랬다가 일주일 내내 잔소리를 들었는데...”

어쩌면 선택을 강요한 건 아닐까 하는 생각을 하기도 했다. 걱정하고 아끼는 마음을 등에 업고 가시밭길을 걷기를. 그러나 그의 말이 옳다. 전쟁에 뛰어든 사람 곁에는 마찬가지로 그를 감당할 수 있는 사람만이 남는 것이다. 

소대장은 그 커다란 몸을 버티고 앉은 의자를 털고 일어났고, 아멜리는 곧 수액 바늘을 뽑은 다음 귀가조치를 정식으로 허락받았다. 멀끔하게 개켜진 제복에서는 상쾌한 세제 냄새가 났다. 떨리는 손으로 목 끝까지 단추를 채운 다음 사령관 앞에서 경례를 붙일 때 까지 아무도 방해하는 사람은 없었다. 

그리고 2주 휴가를 받아 나온 복도에서 정문을 빠져나가는 노란 머리카락을 내다본다. 소독 거즈를 칭칭 감은 귀가 간지럽다. 이렇게 가도 되는걸까. 어쨌든 살아서 왔으니 된 것 아니냐고 누구처럼 뻔뻔한 투로 이야기 하기에는 아직은 자신이 없었다. 아멜리는 이젠 아예 보이지 않는 앙겔라의 자취를 좇아 걸었다. 그래도 기뻐해주겠지. 돌아오면 해주겠다던 이야기를 들을 수 있게 됐으니. 

약 두 달 만에 와보는 집은 여전했다. 어디선가 곰팡내가 났고, 녹슨 경첩은 삐걱거리고, 호수 표찰은 시커멓게 바래있고. 그리고 앙겔라는 여전히 눈물에 젖은 얼굴이었다. 

“귀는 왜 그런데요.”

“알고싶어?”

“처음부터 끝까지 다. 나 다음달이면 비밀취급 등급 오르거든요?”

“면접이나 다 통과하고 나서 말해. 그리고 현장요원 보고는 그 쪽으론 가지도 않아.”

무참히 찢어진 귀를 쓰다듬는 손은 뜨거웠다. 그럴리는 없겠지만 그 손 밑에서라면 아무런 흉터도 없이 다 나을 것 같았다. 편지 받았다면서. 봤어. 사진은 왜 그런걸 보냈니, 바보같이. 

앙겔라는 빳빳한 견장 위에 이마를 꾹 눌렀다. 단단한 허리에 손바닥을 꽉 붙이고 있는 힘껏 가슴 안으로 당긴다. 등을 구부려 목에 코를 파묻은 아멜리의 숨결. 그 뜨겁고 축축한 공기에 마침내 무릎에 힘이 풀린다. 아멜리가 왔다. 집으로. 

“나한테 할 말 있지 않아요?”

“글쎄, 모르겠는데...악, 아파.”

“다음엔 명치야.”

“보고싶었어.”

“잘 했어요. 그리고 옷도 좀 벗고.”

“저기요, 의사 선생님. 나 환자인데?”

“그러니까 신체검사 해야지.”

  
  
  



End file.
